An accidental falling
by beginnerwriter16
Summary: What happens when Kevin Ryan falls in love with Alexis ? And what happens when Alexis falls for Kevin ? They accidentally fell in love but what is everyone else going to think ? They were never meant to fall in love but what does it mean when it feels like the most perfect thing to them. Have they found their happily ever after or just a heart break ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

 **This is set sometime during season 3 and Alexis is 17 and Kevin is 25 or 26.**

Kevin Ryan loved winter. He loved how cold the air could be and he loved how when it snowed everything can look like a fairy tale. As he was talking along the New York streets he had time to go through his thoughts. What was he doing with his life ? Was he just destined to be a homicide detective until he was forced to retire or did the universe have a bigger plan for him. Ryan was tired of being single and doing the same thing he done everyday, he woke up and went to work, he went home and went to sleep and then he would repeat this the next day. Not only was he tired of his single life style but apparently his family was to. According to his Ma _"Son you have till the family reunion before I set you up with someone."_ Kevin Ryan could honestly say he was terrified of the person she would set him up with.

The last relationship Ryan had been in was Jenny and that lasted nearly a year, nearly long enough for her to meet his family but apparently to her it was _"too much dating a cop."_ And then she soon walked away from him. Kevin let out a heavy sigh and ran his hand through his hair as he continued to walk.

Kevin rounded another corner on his walk to nowhere in particular, he had a half day at the precinct and he couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough. All he could think about was feeling so much stress. He had to do his job right and that put pressure on him. He had to find a nice person for his family reunion in exactly a year dating from today January 2nd. He knew it wasn't anything big but it was enough for him to definitely feel the stress of it all.

Kevin rounded another corner and almost bumped into someone who wasn't looking where they were going and they didn't stop to apologize either which definitely got to Kevin. Kevin turned around and saw the person who was walking away and they had red hair and a plain black back back and Kevin thought he recognized her and so he called out her name "Alexis !"

The red head stopped walking and turned around and looked around trying to find the person who called her name and when she saw Kevin stood there he could visibly see her relax and he frowned at that. Kevin walked up to her and as he got closer he could see how tired she truly looked. She had dark circles under her eyes that stood out against her pale skin. Her hair was messy most probably from her running her hands through it so many times during the day and as she went to do that motion Kevin saw that her nails were all chipped and he put this down to her biting them.

"Hey Detective Ryan whats up ?" Alexis asked looking around.

"Uhh nothing you just bumped into me and when I realized it was you I just thought I would say hello." Kevin said and at the end he waved his hand so emphasis his point.

Alexis smiled "Well hello but not to be rude Detective I'm in a rush I need to get to the library." Alexis said and went to walk away.

Kevin stopped her with a hand on her elbow and she quickly turned back her eyes curious and filled with questions. Kevin couldn't help but think how adorable she looked when she done that but he quickly shook off that train of thought. "Why don't I walk with you I was just thinking about a book they might have." Ryan lied but what else was he meant to do when Alexis didn't look like Alexis and he was stressed and urghhh he was just having bad ideas today wasn't he ?

Alexis looked around nervously and nodded her head quickly and the she simply turned around and began speed walking off again.

"So hows school ?" Kevin asked when he caught up to her."

"Why ?" Alexis asked quickly her eyes wide and suspicious.

"Just trying to make conversation, why ?"

"No reason. School is good, life is good, everything is just good." Alexis said averting her eyes from him.

Kevin looked at Alexis and thought about what she had just said, "You know when someone says good three times in such a short amount of time people might start to think they are lying." Kevin said and looked at Alexis. Her step faltered but only slightly and her eyes grew just a bit wider and her gaze still refused to lock onto his. Kevin was starting to get worried about her and as the passed an alley he gently shoved her into the entrance.

"What are you doing ?" Alexis asked and Kevin noticed her wild eyes.

"Alexis whats wrong ?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all I said I'm good." Alexis said trying to shrug her shoulders in casualness but failed.

"Alexis no offence but your a terrible liar now you can either tell me or I can talk to Castle about this." Kevin said and Alexis' eyes went wide.

Alexis began to speak albeit a bit reluctantly "Some kids at my school found out about my A's and during lunch when I was walking past them they tripped me up and now I have to do their English homework, so I really need to go to the library." Alexis said and went to walk out back onto the street and Kevin followed her.

"Why didn't you tell somebody ?" He asked.

Alexis stopped in her track and turned to look at him "Because I'm not a snitch. I can handle myself." Alexis said with a puff of air.

When they reached the library Alexis went to walk inside but as she realized she wasn't being followed she turned around and pointed behind her "Don't you wonna see if they have that book ?" Alexis asked confused.

Kevin looked at the ground and ran a hand through his hair. "What if I said that I didn't actually need a book ?" Ryan confessed.

Alexis took a few steps towards him and smirked "I would say that was kinda creepy." Alexis said.

Ryan had a guilty look on his face and Alexis snorted a little and as she walked into the library she called over her shoulder with a wave of her hand "see ya creep."

Kevin smiled and felt his chest tighten. " _Ahhh crap"_ he thought _"this shouldn't be happening."_

Kevin walked off with two more worries on his mind. What was Alexis going to do about being picked on and what is he going to do if he starts falling for Castle's kid.

 **A/N: What do you guys think ? Is it worth continuing ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It was the next day and the precinct was full and busy but Kevin Ryan just couldn't help but stare at the financial records he was meant to be going over. Kevin was going through his encounter with Alexis and felt his chest tighten at the memory of her and as if on thought she appeared around the corner and he looked up. She was in her school uniform which was a skirt, a white shirt with the schools logo and a green button up jacket over it. She had on over the knee socks and black leather shoes.

"Hey dad." She called to him and when Castle heard her voice he looked up and smiled but then frowned in confusion.

Alexis wasn't meant to come to the precinct and she rarely did come to the precinct. Everyone on Beckett's team was looking at her with soft smiles on their faces but Kevin's was different he had a glint to his eye and his smile started to crinkle his eyes.

"Hey pumpkin what are you doing here ?" Castle asked as he hugged him daughter. You could hear the concern in his voice.

Kevin realized he was staring and quickly looked away and pretended to be going over the financials again.

"Uhh I forgot my purse and I was going out for diner with my friends tonight so pretty please." Alexis said doing a puppy dog face and clasping her hands in front of her face to make it seem like she was begging.

Castle sighed and pulled out his wallet muttering under his breath "Doesn't wonna see me only wants me for my money." And he eventually handed her over a few twenties and she smiled and jumped and hugged him.

Kevin looked up and realized Alexis looked different. Her eyes weren't shining and the dark circles under her eyes were worse. Alexis must have realized she was being watched because she looked up and over at him and he tried to divert his eyes but it was too late, Alexis smirked at his efforts to act casual but it failed and she slowly walked over to him and smiled. Everyone was looking at them and Kevin couldn't hold her eyes which Alexis continued to smirk at.

"So Detective Ryan how was that book ?" Alexis asked referring back to the day before outside of the library. Kevin started to blush and she laughed and grabbed a plain piece of paper from his desk and his pen and write something down that had absolutely nothing to do with what she was talking about. "These books are super good if your into this kind of genre but if your not then that's okay I just thought you would like them we have them all at home if you can't find them." Alexis finished and handed him the piece of paper and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and gave a shy wave "Bye Detective." And then she was gone.

Kevin looked down at the piece of paper and his heart broke slightly but on the other hand it was mended quickly when he got to the last bit, _"Detective don't worry too much I'll be fine if I can't handle it anymore I'll tell you I promise. And by the way your staring isn't subtly you creep, here's my number give me a call or text someday :)"_

Ryan smiled and quickly tucked the piece of paper in his suit jacket, he was definitely going to text her later. Kevin looked up and everyone was still staring at him and he shrugged and went back to work and actually doing work. He had a new motivation to finish the work day as quick as ever.

Alexis was nervous, should she have done that ? Was it crossing a line ? ' _Urghh Alexis your just being silly your friends... right ?'_ No matter what the answers were she was still nervous.

Alexis was on her way to a local but casual take away place and when she arrived she sat down and got her school work out and quickly proceeded to finish it and after her food came she was finished. Alexis sighed and scrubbed at her face with her hands, she was stressed, not only did she have to do her school work but people weren't exactly being the nice to her.

The bell at the front of the restaurant rang and she looked up to see who it was only for her jaw to drop and her face to pale, it was her dad, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan. They were chatting away and Alexis tried her very hardest to sink away as the walked over to a seat on the opposite side of the restaurant and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The bell at the door rang again and Alexis looked up and only to end up thinking that the universe is against her. It was the people from her school that are mean to her and Alexis took deep and calculated breaths to try and calm her racing heart. Alexis tried finishing her soup as quickly as possible and when she was done she grabbed her stuff and was on her way to the bathroom only to realize that it was near her dads table but even closer to the people from her school table. Alexis realized it was too late her dad had already seen her and he was waving to her and Alexis smiled at him.

Alexis was on her way to say high but someone from the other table stuck their foot out and tripped her out and she fell on her face, grazing her arms and knees and the table was laughing at her. Alexis quickly gathered her stuff and started running from the restaurant, In her mind everything was happening so quickly, Beckett's table was looking at her and she is trying not to cry and when she was outside and went into a nearby alley to try and stop the tears and only to feel a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the clear blue eyes of Kevin Ryan and he looked so concerned and now Alexis didn't know what to do but next thing she knew she was sobbing into his shoulder and he had his arms tightly around her and she was hanging onto him like a lifeline.

Kevin just let Alexis continue crying and when she was eventually done she pulled away quickly obviously embarrassed at what she had just done and wiped at her eyes hurriedly muttering apologize but Kevin shook them off.

"I should go home." Alexis said trying to walk away but Kevin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Are you okay ?" Kevin asked looking into her eyes.

"I'm good."

"Your lying."

"And your a genius, to be honest Detective I just want to go home." Alexis said with a defeated sigh.

"Kevin."

Alexis looked up with confused eyes and an adorable furrow between her eyebrows Kevin thought.

"You keep calling me Detective, call me Kevin or whatever you prefer but Detective just sounds too formal." Kevin said with a shy smile.

"But your my dad's friend and colleague shouldn't I call yo Detective ? Wouldn't it be rather odd if I called you Kevin ?" Alexis said picking up on the change of mood.

"I thought we were friends." Kevin said and shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I will happily be your friend Kevin but it doesn't change one thing." Alexis said stepping a centimeter closer to him.

Kevin unconsciously held his breath as Alexis stepped closer. "And whats that." Kevin said unable to tear his eyes away from her eyes, the were so clear and so bright, Kevin could get lost in them.

Alexis stepped closer so she was whispering in his ear "Your still creepy." Alexis said and then she was walking back into the restaurant.

"Your playing with fire." Ryan called to her as the both entered the restaurant and Alexis just laughed at him. When they were closer together but not that close to their table he asked if she wanted a lift home and she gladly accepted.

Kevin Ryan was seeing a whole new side to Alexis Castle and he couldn't deny it, he was definitely falling for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Kevin and Alexis walked through the doors and they were interrupted by loud laughing from the people who tripped her Alexis tried to turn back out of the restaurant but Kevin blocked her path and he turned her back around with his hands on her shoulders. Alexis walked quickly over to her dads table with her head down and Kevin close behind.

When Alexis got close enough to her dads table she looked up and found everyone looking at her.

"Hey Pumpkin you alright I saw you trip ?" Castle asked worriedly going to stand up but Alexis motioned for him to keep sitting.

Alexis breathed out a sigh of relief she wasn't expecting. She didn't want her dad to know that she hadn't tripped but someone had tripped her,

Alexis gave him a false smile, "I'm find." She said. "Umm... dad I'm going home okay."

Castle frowned "Do you want a lift ?" Castle asked already standing up with Beckett who had driven them to the restaurant.

"No no its fine." Alexis said hurriedly looking around.

Detective Ryan cleared his throat and stepped forward slightly bringing him slightly closer to Alexis which wasn't his intention. "Uhh don't worry I was going to take her since I was headed home."

Castle looked between them and noticed how close they were standing and glared at him slightly. At first Kevin was wondering why Castle was glaring at him but then realized he had noticed how close he and Alexis was standing and hastily took a step away from her.

"Thanks Ryan that's nice and all but you don't have to we don't mind taking Alexis home, right Beckett ?" Castle asked turning his eyes to her that was almost pleading.

Beckett smiled at the small amount of panic she saw behind the pleading in them at not letting Alexis go with Detective Ryan because of how close they were standing.

"Nope we don't mind." Beckett replied.

Alexis sighed at her dads behavior and frowned slightly, Kevin couldn't help but think how adorable she looked, "Dad stop its fine, I'm sure Detective Beckett would like to eat her meal and stop worrying you know Detective Ryan or would you rather me trying to get a cab or walk home because there is no way I'm going to let you ruin your and Detective Beckett's meals. So, goodbye and see you later." Alexis said firmly and walked away leaving a very stunned table and Detective Ryan running after her like a love sick puppy.

When they reached the street Ryan had finally caught up with Alexis and she was smirking at him, "Nice of you to join me Detective Ryan." Alexis teased.

"Well you walk fast and you don't give much warning when you walk away." Ryan said slightly out of breath.

"And your meant to be the Detective, don't you run a lot in you profession ?" Alexis said slightly tilting her head and still smirking at him, Alexis was enjoying teasing him.

"Yeah yeah shush you." Ryan said looking around for a few seconds. Ryan pointed down the street, "My car is just down there." He said and then started walking Alexis kept up and she smiled at him.

"Thank you." Alexis said shyly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why are you thanking me." Ryan asked tucking his hands into his pockets and looking at her. It was cold and he was starting to feel the chill, he pulled his coat tighter around himself but he saw Alexis shiver and quickly took it off and placed it around her shoulders. Alexis looked up quickly and frowned.

"Why are you giving me your coat ? Won't you be cold ?" Alexis asked going to take the coat off and give it back.

Ryan shook his head and pushed the coat back on to her shoulders and she put her arms through it putting it on properly. "No its okay I'm not that cold." Ryan said and just then he shivered and Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Your obviously lying if your cold take your coat back were almost at your car."

"Exactly were almost at the car which means its almost pointless to argue with me." Ryan smiled.

"Why would you give me your coat ?" Alexis asked as she stopped walking.

"Because your cold." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

If him giving up his coat meant he would be cold he would do it. He would do anything for her and that thought was slightly terrifying for him. He hasn't felt this way since Jenny and that ended badly, could he really put himself up for heart break again ? He shouldn't be falling for Alexis, she was Castle's daughter and Castle was one of his best friends, Castle would never forgive him, everyone would look at him differently, everyone would look at him as the guy who fell in love with Castle's 17 year old daughter. Alexis is almost 18, Ryan tried tor rationalize with himself.

Kevin realized he hadn't talked in a while and quickly looked up at Alexis who was looking at him intently.

"Ryan I am nearly 18 and I have my own life to live and I have my own mistake to make. I'm going to fall in love one day and I'm going to have my heart broken one day and that's just has life is and I'm okay with that but don't treat me differently just because I'm my dads kid. I'm me and I'm my own person." Alexis stepped forward "Kevin please just treat me like you would anyone else and don't treat me like I'm fragile and I'm going to break because to be honest besides my dad your my only friend and that's okay with me." Alexis looked down shyly surprised at how much she is opening up "Is that okay with you Kevin ?" Alexis asked.

Kevin stepped forward and put a finger under Alexis' chin tilting it up so he could look into her eyes "Alexis, nothing is more alright with me then me being your friend." Kevin said and smiled down at her.

Alexis looked up and their eyes met and neither of them could look away.

"Your eyes are really blue, their like an ocean." Kevin whispered and Alexis blushed and looked away. Kevin cleared his throat and mentally kicked himself _"I can't believe I just said that."_ Kevin gestured to a car just a few feet away from them "Uhh this is it." Ryan said and unlocked the car and opened Alexis' door for her.

Alexis smiled her thanks and curtsied "Thank you kind sir."

Kevin smiled and realized what she was doing and bowed holding out an arm motioning for her to get in the car "Anything for m'lady." Kevin said in an overly dramatic voice.

Alexis got into her seat on the passenger side of the car and smiled in amusement as she watched Ryan try to slide across the car like they do in movies but fail as he fell off which caused Alexis to laugh and the next thing she knew he had stood up and acted overly casual like nothing had happened.

When Kevin got into the car Alexis couldn't not make a comment. She stared straight ahead "Nice moves Detective." And with that she burst out laughing and Ryan couldn't help but join in.

When they were done laughing at Kevin's failed attempt and trying to act cool he pulled out of his parking space and said "Hey it hurt and its not as easy as the movies make it look."

"Yeah I can see that but its your own fault your old bones can't handle stuff like that anymore." Alexis said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Old !" Ryan said in a high pitched voice and put a hand over his chest as if he had physically been hurt and he opened his mouth in shock. "Old ! I will have you know Alexis Castle I am only 27."

Alexis laughed at him leaning forward in her seat. When she finished laughing she turned in her seat slightly so she was looking at him "Wow Detective Ryan I didn't know you were one for the dramatics, hey maybe I should tell grams and you could be in a play together." Alexis said with false enthusiasm.

"Alexis Castle I would be careful what your saying or you might just find your self regretting all these old comments." Ryan said in a false threatening tone. His 'threat' didn't work though because he was laughing to much and his eyes were shining like nothing before.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do ?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know yet but you won't be expecting it."

"Face it Detective you have nothing on me." Alexis said leaning forward.

"Not yet but I will, just you wait."

There was an odd silence then fell upon the car as they were nearing the loft and 5 minutes later they were pulling up outside.

"Want me to walk you up ?" Kevin asked and Alexis nodded.

They elevator was also silent but it wasn't awkward, it aloud them each to think and wonder what was happening right now.

The elevator doors dinged and then opened and they went to the lofts door and Alexis quickly opened it and turned back to him and smiled. He looked so awkward not looking at her at all, when Alexis cleared her throat he looked up with startled eyes.

"Detective my dad won't be home for another few hours if you want you can come inside and watch a movie." Alexis said shyly.

Kevin stared at her trying to decide what to do. He wanted to spend more time with her but what if Castle came home early ? What if she was just asking to be polite ?

"Detective don't worry remember what I said about living my own life and how your my friend ?" Alexis said noticing how conflicted he looked. She held her hand out and when he didn't take it she rolled her eyes at him and grabbed him hand leaving no room for argument and pulling him inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

When Ryan entered the loft he was breathless. There was a soft glow because of the lights being dimmed so they wouldn't use so much electricity. There was a long brown leather sofa and huge bookshelves that lead to an office.

Alexis was walking over to the kitchen which was quite large and Kevin was still stood in the doorway like an idiot just absorbing all of this in.

"You want a drink or do you just want to stand in the doorway all night ?" Alexis was suddenly in front of him and he turned startled eyes to her.

Kevin cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes "A drink would be great thanks."

"What do you want we got water, soda, wine, beer, juice..." Alexis was talking to him over her shoulder as she once again made her way to the kitchen and Kevin was following her this time after finally getting over the shock of how big and beautiful the loft was.

"Water is fine thanks." Ryan said and Alexis handed him a bottle of water from the fridge and getting one for herself.

Alexis turned around and just looked at Kevin as he looked around the kitchen. He looked stressed but he also looked adorable at sometimes which she doesn't think he would appreciate her calling him that. He was also 10 years older then her and her only friend and then she realized they were also alone in an empty loft and Alexis had to look away. She was blushing. _Why was she blushing ?_ They were friends and there was nothing wrong with that, they could be friends, friends watched movies together and friends gave friends coats and friends gave friends lifts home and the more Alexis thought about it the more she realized that she wouldn't really know if friends done these things. Alexis continued to look at him and she smiled as she saw him ran his hand along the kitchen counter top. He was acting like he had never been in a Kitchen before.

Alexis turned her head to the side and just observed him and when he finally looked up from the counter top he smiled at her, it was a smile she hadn't ever seen besides in the movies. His eyes crinkles, his eyes sparkled, his teeth were showing and he looked absolutely happy and his smile made her stomach do flips and she couldn't help but return the smile to him. They must look like idiots they both thought because they are stood in a kitchen, Kevin still crouched to the same height as the kitchen counter and looking up at her smiling that smile and Alexis was leaning against the kitchen counter opposite him and watching him and smiling and she still had a slight blush to her cheeks.

Alexis looked away first not knowing what to do with the intensity of his stare and Kevin shut his eyes for a second still smiling and imprinting the memory of her smile into his brain.

"So what movie are we watching ?" Kevin asked and when he saw Alexis hesitate he thought it was from discomfort "Or I can leave if you've changed your mind." Kevin said gesturing to the door behind him.

"No no its not that I just thought that we could maybe watch Avengers" Alexis said shyly, "I wasn't sure if you like those kinds of movies."

Kevin smiled, this person he was beginning to think was his perfect match, Avengers ! He loved that movie he even owns it on DVD. Then he thinks back to his relationship with Jenny and how she hated that movie and how she wouldn't let him watch it whenever she was around his.

"I love that movie." Kevin said and Alexis looked up with a bright smile on her face.

"Then we better start it, why don't you go and find it it's in the DVD cupboard, the cupboards under the bookshelves and I'll get snacks."

Kevin went off to get the DVD and Alexis got popcorn, skittles and chocolate and within 10 minute they were both sat down on opposite sides of the sofa but still relatively close.

They were half way into the movie when Kevin asked if Alexis wanted anything because he was getting a glass of water, when he came back with both glasses and sat down he felt somehow closer to Alexis and hoped she hadn't noticed but then he thought how he was closer because now their shoulders were touching and he was sat in basically the same place if not a centimeter to the side. Kevin frowned and looked at her. Alexis looked very concentrated on the movie and decided to watch it to but then he saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye and realized what she had done.

"You moved !" Ryan semi shouted and Alexis started laughing, "You sneaky little-"

"I would be careful how you finished that sentence Detective." And at the sound of Castles voice everything went quiet and Alexis and Kevin both looked at him with stunned eyes.

"Castle, hi" Kevin said and waved his hand.

"Detective, Alexis what are you guys doing ?"

"We are watching a movie." Alexis said slightly annoyed at her dads behavior. She felt as if he was treating her like a criminal or something. He had no right to question what she was doing, she is responsible and never does anything wrong and he is treating her like she isn't any of those things.

"I thought you were going home Kevin." Castle said turning his steely gaze back to the man in question.

"He was but I invited him up to watch a movie." Alexis said standing up and crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"I think I should go now." Kevin went to get up but the look in Alexis eyes made him sit back down and he was caught watching uncomfortably the argument that was about to happen in front of him.

"Kevin I think you should go now." Castle said and Kevin tried standing once again.

"Sit." Alexis said and to be honest right now Kevin was more scared of Alexis then Castle so he sat back down.

"You have no right to treat me or him like this we are just watching a movie so get out of your writers imagination and grow up." Alexis said and everyone was in the room was silent, stunned at what she had just said.

You could see the hurt in Castle's eyes and Alexis felt a little guilty but she pushed it down she was going to hold her ground about this.

"Go to your room." Castle said angrily.

"No." Alexis said.

"Go to your room now !" Castle yelled.

"No I'm not a kid anymore and you can't treat me like one !" Alexis yelled. Angry tears gathering in her eyes.

"I'll stop treating you like a kid when you start acting your age."

"Your one to speak !" Alexis yelled.

Kevin was beyond uncomfortable right now.

Next thing anyone knew Alexis had grabbed her stuff and was storming out of the loft, Kevin not far behind. When Kevin reached the street she was gone he couldn't see her anywhere. Alexis was gone she had stormed out of the loft and it was now dark and she was alone and Kevin didn't know what to do so he did the only thing he could he ran up and down streets for hours screaming her name. When it reached 1 AM he decided to go home and that's when he remembered he had her number and quickly called her and she picked up on the first ring and he released a breath of relief.

"Alexis" He said on a breath.

"Kevin I'm fine don't worry." Alexis said and she sounded slightly amused.

"Where are you ?" Kevin asked running back down outside Castles loft to his car.

"Uhh I may or may not be outside the old haunt." Alexis said.

"I'm on my way." Kevin said and waited for her reply before hanging up.

"Okay thank you Kevin."

 **A/N : Okay so this chapter is a bit different. What do you guys think of this side of Alexis. Review what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Kevin was at the old hunt within 5 minutes and only managed to do so because he broke almost every speed limit and even turned the gumball on once or twice when he hit traffic. When he pulled p outside of the old hunt he was about to get out of his car when Alexis got in and gave him a funny look that clearly said she knew he had been speeding and she knew he had used the gumball and he knew he was going to be in trouble for that.

"Kevin Ryan tell me you didn't speed and miss use your authority to use a gumball to get me within 5 minutes at my dads bar, where the staff know me might I add." Alexis said he voice clearly showing how annoyed she is.

Kevin shrugged sheepishly and looked away and Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes whilst she crossed her arms over her chest "Idiot" She mumbled quietly.

Kevin hated that word, he used to get called it in school when he wasn't so bright and failed pretty much everything and as he got older he grew to hate it with a passion.

Kevin's shoulder twitched and so did his eye but Alexis didn't see this as she was looking out of the window, "Don't call me that." Kevin said in a low dangerous tone.

Alexis looked over at him startled but she knew she wasn't in any danger but she did unfold her arms and turned to face him, "Sorry I didn't mean anything by it, its just something I say sometimes when I can't came up with words." Alexis said sincerely and Kevin looked her in the eyes. His usually clear blue eyes had gone a much darker color and his face was tense.

"You shouldn't call people that." Kevin said and went to start the car up to start driving but stopped when a hand lightly touched his arm and he turned to see Alexis staring intensely at him "I'm sorry Kevin." She said quietly but Kevin cold see the sincerity behind her eyes.

Alexis squeezed his arm and she saw the tension drain out of him and he breathed in deeply for a few seconds before talking "Thank you." He said and Alexis smiled at him.

Kevin was thinking as he drove back on auto polite. He was thinking mostly of Alexis which wasn't shocking at the moment he thought of Alexis often and it usually ended up with him smiling like a love sick puppy. No one really treated Alexis like she was just Alexis this amazing, beautiful and strong woman who could do anything and she was funny and just amazing, instead people saw her as Alexis Castle, Castles daughter who got straight A's and the girl who was realized by the fun loving dad. When people saw her they saw her dad they never see _her_.

Alexis was funny but also far more than anyone would realize unless you were looking and Kevin was still looking he couldn't help but be intrigued by this person and he knew he was falling for her, he knew he shouldn't and he knew he should stop but you can't stop something like this and you can't stop it when it hits you full force. Because Kevin knew he couldn't help his feelings he decided why not just jump instead of fall because if you fall you might get hurt but if you jump you might land on your feet.

Kevin also had a feeling that Alexis also had a little bit of a wild side in her, he didn't know what or if she did but he wanted to know if she would let him. Anything about her he could find out anything she wold be willing to tell him he wold happily listen with open ears, hell he would do anything she asked for.

Next to Kevin Alexis was also deep in thought and not too far off of the same thought track as Ryan but just for a different person.

Alexis thought Kevin was smart and funny and he had a big heart and he cared. That's what Alexis didn't really understand, Kevin has only really just started talking to her and he is willing to pick her up from a bar when she walks out of the loft in the middle of an argument with her dad or when some people trip her up he takes her home and he is always wiling to listen. He is also adorable pretending to need a book just to walk her to the library, Alexis smiled at this thought, she never would have thought she would ever describe Detective Kevin Ryan as adorable.

Alexis wanted to know more about him, his favorite food, books, how he likes his eggs and his coffee. To Alexis little things could matter just as much as the big. She already knew he loved the Avengers movie and that gave her butterflies, she had no idea why it was just a movie but to Alexis it was the first thing they had in common.

Alexis finally focused on where they were going and didn't recognize they road they were taking and turned to him seeing a dazed expression on his face she realized he was driving on autopilot. Alexis looked at him for a couple of seconds and saw his lips twitch.

"Penny for your thoughts." Alexis said. Her voice sounded loud after the car being silent for so long and it made Kevin jump a little but not enough for it to affect his driving.

"I was thinking about yo actually." Kevin said smiling and Alexis blushed a little.

"What about me ?" Alexis asked shyly.

"I was think about how its so unfair how no one gets to see the real you, how your smart and funny and other things." Kevin smiled thinking back to a minute ago when he had agreed with himself that he would be jumping all in.

"Kevin that's sweet but it's okay maybe it can be like the real me is for the few people who care enough to look or maybe the people who I care about I will reveal the real me. It can be like my own little secret." Alexis smiled looking straight ahead with a small smile on her face.

"Do I get to know your secret or do I only get to know it ?" Kevin asked Alexis and as he pulled into a parking garage and parked his car, he looked at her and she looked right back.

"I think you might be the first Kevin." Alexis said.

They could both hear the hidden meaning behind this suddenly intense conversation. They both heard the same 'Your the first to see the real me and I care but the question is can you handle it ?'

"Kevin I'm not going to lie to you my dad won't be very happy if he finds out I'm crashing at your place." Alexis said in the elevator up to Kevin's apartment. The elevator was nice which means that the building is okay, the floors all have carpet except in the lobby but the halls and elevator has carpet the doors are gold and shiny and Alexis could see their reflection.

"I know but I rather Castle be angry at me then you wondering the streets." Kevin said.

The elevator doors opened and the stepped out, they were on the 6th floor at apartment 6b. Kevin opened the door and pushed it open indicating for Alexis to go first. Alexis stepped in and her jaw dropped, he had white carpet and it was immaculate, he had a corner sofa and an arm chair in front on a glass coffee table and large TV screen and the TV screen was resting in a specially made book/DVD shelf it had a large space in the middle for the tv and a few long spaces below the TV for his DVD player and XBOX. on the bottom shelves were DVDs, hundreds of them and the top half was books. The wall was really long which meant the book / DVD shelf was long. The living room was all in white and browns. You could see the kitchen and it was black kitchen sides and white cupboards there were a few doors which Alexis automatically assumed was a bathroom and his bedroom and a coat closet.

Alexis realized she hadn't spoken in a while and turned to him and said "wow." It was slightly breathless but what did he expect this apartment was amazing.

"So you like it ?" Kevin asked scrubbing at the back of his next nervously. When Alexis nodded he sighed in relief and then he added sheepishly "Thank you but please can you take off you shoes before stepping further I don't wonna get the carpet dirty."

Alexis looked down and that's when she realized he had a small space of wooden flooring at the front door so no one would have to step onto the carpet it dirty shoes and she laughed a little for that and quickly took her shoes off.

"You should probably call Castle just to tell him you're okay just so he doesn't worry." Kevin said quietly not wanting to upset her.

"Alexis sighed "I know I should it's just he will be demanding to know where I am and the answer _'I'm okay and safe_ _'_ won't be a good enough answer for him, have yo ever had a writer for a dad their writers imagination is through the roof." Alexis said pacing.

"Then tell him where you are, no one knows where I live not even Javi and they have never been here and I pick up all my letter from the post office every few days." Alexis frowned at him curiously "I like my privacy, no one knows where I am and that's perfect when yo just want to be alone and hide from the world." He said.

"I can understand that." Alexis said and pulled out her phone to call her dad.

"Hey dad."

 _"Alexis thank god I'm worried sick, are you okay ? Are you in trouble ? Do you need me to come and get you ?"_

"Actually dad I'm with Detective Ryan." Alexis said.

 _"Why are you with Detective Ryan ?"_ Castle asked and you cold hear him trying to keep his anger at bay.

"Dad I'm safe now you can either be thankful I'm with Detective Ryan or I can go back out onto the streets and walk around god knows where and fall asleep on a park bench now take your pick." Alexis said her anger rising.

Castle sighed _"Say thank you to Detective Kevin for me please Pumpkin."_

"Sure night dad love you." Alexis said and waited for Castle's "Love you to." Before hanging up and turning to Kevin who was looking at her.

"Do you want to finish watching Avengers or do you just want to sleep ?" He asked and Alexis couldn't be more grateful for him not making things awkward.

"Lets finish the movie." Alexis thought of something and bit her lip she needed to ask him if he hand anything she could wear but she didn't want to she had never had to ask that kind of question before and it make her feel slightly awkward. Kevin must have sensed how uncomfortable she as and realized why and he walked out of the room and through one of the mystery doors and reappeared with some clothes for her and handed them to her.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping in my clothes I don't have anything else." Kevin said.

He handed her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that had the captain America symbol on it and a pair of his boxers. When Alexis saw the boxers she immediately blushed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut when she opened then she could see that he was blushing and was slightly uncomfortable to.

"You don't have to wear those I just didn't know if you got too hot in the night like I do that's why I usually only sleep in my boxers and sometimes a shirt and I just said that out loud I should probably stop talking before I humiliate myself more then I already have." Kevin rambled and by the time he was finished he was bright red and Alexis felt bed for him so she said 'thank you' and went to get changed, when she returned she was in his shirt and sweat pants and Kevin was setting up the movie and he had also put some sweat pants on and his old NYPD t-shirt.

They both sat down to finish the movie both of them not knowing that they were going to stay up talking for hours after the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

They had finished watching Avengers and by the end of it the were both sitting side ways, Kevin's legs stretched out with one hanging of of the sofa and Alexis had her knees bent and pulled up to her chest, she was running her fingers along the back of the sofa.

"I should go to bed." Kevin said quietly not wanting to disrupt the peaceful and almost magical silence between them. even though Ryan was the one to suggest going to bed he made no attempt to move.

"So should I." Alexis replied.

They were both staring at each other and they both made no attempt to move just looking at each other.

"You know we're not going to get very far if neither of us move." Ryan joked and Alexis smiled moving to cover it in the back of the sofa.

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet I'm too comfortable." Alexis said and Ryan could relate completely.

Kevin smiled as he had an idea it was the perfect way to get to know Alexis more, "We could play a game." Kevin said.

Alexis lifted her head off of the couch and gave him a funny look "What kind of game." Alexis said her eyebrows furrowed.

"We could play truths" he said.

Alexis thought about this for a few seconds and subtly nodded her head "You first."

Kevin smiled "Favorite color."

Alexis laughed at him and Kevin frowned a little "Of all the questions you cold have asked you ask what my favorite color is."

"I didn't want to start with the heavy stuff but if you want me to fi-" Kevin was interrupted by her shaking her head quickly,

"No no its fine, my favorite color is either deep turquoise or deep red. Whats yours ?"

"Its going to sound like I'm copying you but I'm not but I like turquoise to."

"Whens your birthday ?" Alexis asked.

"June 26th you ?

"May 16th."

"What do you want to do after school." Kevin asked.

Alexis blushed bright red "Do I get to skip a question ?"

"Why is it bad or something ?" Kevin asked curiously.

"No its just that no one knows what I want to do not even my Dad and I feel like you might judge me slightly." Alexis said avoiding all eye contact.

Kevin reached across the sofa and lifted her chin with a single finger "Alexis Castle I will never judge you."

"You promise you won't tell ?" Alexis asked.

"I promise and if it makes you feel better if I tell anyone you can come in to my living room with muddy shoes." Alexis laughed at this.

"I wonna be a cop, I've already looked into it and I've already got the form to apply to the academy and I already do a range of fighting and I get straight A's and I think I'll get in but I'm scared in case I don't." Alexis started to ramble and Kevin thought it was kinda cute but at the mention of her being a cop his chest tightened and he couldn't help but be terrified about her becoming a cop, what if she got hurt ?

"And if I was to become a cop I don't think I would become a cop in the NYPD." At this Kevin looked at her with wide eyes.

"Why wouldn't you become a cop for the NYPD ?" Kevin asked. If she wasn't going to become a detective with the NYPD where else would she go ? She wouldn't live in New York anymore and this thought scared Kevin.

"Well because my dad works with the NYPD and so do you and Esposito and Beckett and then there is Montgomery and then Grams and the Mayor and I won't be anything compared to you guys and I won't handle everyone's constant worrying and pestering and funny looks." Alexis took a deep breath, "And I just want my own identity in a work field, I wonna be me."

Kevin frowned "Yo do know there is more then one precinct than the 12th in New York." Kevin said.

"Kevin are you going to try and convince me to stay in New york ?"

"Yes." He said confidently.

"Why ?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you in another city or state and I think you know why."

Alexis blushed, "I'll look into it."

"Tell me something no one else knows about you" Alexis said and by the tone of her voice Kevin knew it wasn't a question.

"I'm scared of mickey mouse." Kevin said and Alexis smiled her eyes showing her amusement "He's creepy and scary and thos ebig eyes they always follow you." Kevin's voice was now high pitched and he pretended to shiver and Alexis couldn't help but laugh at his dramatics "Yeah yeah laugh and my fears how nice of you to laugh at your best friend."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry its just Mickey Mouse." Alexis started to laugh again.

"Oh ha ha fine if my fear is so funny why don't you tell me something about you." Kevin said crossing his arms in fake annoyance.

Alexis had stopped laughing and was now trying to get her breathing under control " I have a really weird hobby."

"Oh yeah and whats that."

"I like to find out about phobias."

"Give me an example." Kind said slightly fascinated.

"Chrometophobia."

"Which is ?" Kevin said.

"The fear of money." Alexis said proudly.

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows and Alexis explained "I have a big book of phobias at home but it doesn't have all of them but 've read it one or twice maybe three times." Alexis said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do yo have a favoirte alcholic drink ?" Kevin asked.

Aexis smirked "Once when I was about 15 or 14 I broke into my dads liqoure cabinet when he was busy at the precinct one night and may or may not have helped myself to a drink."

"And what would that drink may have been."

"Scotch and lets just say that what dad doesn't know won't hurt after that I stuck to the simple stuff like beer, the funny thing about dad no matter how observant he claims he is he still doesn't know that around once a month or every few months I help myself to a bottle of beer or a glass of scotch." Alexis and Kevin were both laughing by now.

"Alexis Castle you are a sneaky one aren't you." Kevin said still laughing and Alexis nodded proudly. "Anything else I should know about ?" Kevin asked.

"Well there are a lot of things I wonna do maybe I could write them all down and you could do the same, we'll call it _'Alexis and Kevin's things to do in a year.'_ " Alexis suggested slightly shyly.

"I think that will be a very good idea why don't we do it now considering we both can't sleep." Kevin said excitedly jumping off of the couch and running around his apartment like a crazy man trying to find paper and a pen and returned 5 minutes later.

"Okay lets begin." Kevin said as they both kneels next to each other writing out their list of things to do.

 **A/N : Okay so you have to be 21 I think to join the police academy but in this story it'll be around 18 or 19 and the next chapter will most probably be their list of things to do before the end of the year.**

 **Reviews help me write faster and thank you to those who have already reviewed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

 **A/N : This is Alexis' and Kevin's list of things to do within a year.**

Learn to ride a motorcycle.

Get a matching tattoo with someone.

Sneak into a nightclub.

Spend a whole night out and not go home until the sun is up.

Beat Kevin in a fight.

Prove to Alexis she can't beat me in a fight.

Have my first kiss with someone I care about.

Get into the police academy.

Complete a Rubik cube.

Watch all 8 Harry Potter movies in a row.

Play spin the bottle.

Tell the person I love that I love them.

Kiss under mistletoe.

Give her everything I can to make her happy.

Matching costumes for Halloween.

Have a little adventure.

Tell someone my struggles.

Reveal a hidden talent.

Have a hickey.

Get a piercing.

Make a pie.

Go to the beach.

Go camping.

Have a cheesy couple photo.

Give blood.

Have a girl best friend.

Be myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

 _November 15th 2015_

Its the next day after staying up till 3am and writing down their list and they were both proud of themselves. Kevin was u[ first because of the long years being a Detective and the odd hours.

Kevin took the time to pour himself a cup of coffee. Kevin only ever had maximum of 5 cups of coffee a day. He always thought of it as an addictive drink and he never wanted to be addicted to anything no matter if its coffee or skittles he just didn't like the idea of something consuming you so much that you _need_ it. Then his thoughts turned to Alexis, I wonder if she drink coffee, tea or juice I know she drinks alcohol she told me and she never comes across my mind as someone who lies about things like that, whether she is fine or not is whole different matter on lying.

He also wondered about some of the stuff on their list and all the experiences that Alexis missed out on when she grew up because she didn't have any friends and his heart broke for her. He remembers when he was her age and how he used to come home drunk every now and then and all the friends he had but now it is a completely different story, he doesn't drink and his friends are either at the precinct or Alexis but then he remembered that she hopes to joining the precinct to whether its the twelfth or not. Kevin can't help but be worried sick and she hasn't even applied yet.

"Penny for your thoughts." Alexis said from the stairs.

Kevin's eyes snapped up and his jaw dropped, _my gosh_ he thought she looks breathtaking he thinks. She changed into his blue and white checkered boxers and her legs were pale but oh so long her toes curling over the cold staircase and also most probably because of his staring. He hair was in a messy bun and she still wore his shirt which was hanging off of her shoulder revealing more pale skin. Kevin gulped.

"Umm Kevin." Alexis said suddenly only a few steps away from him and he had to put his hands behind his back to stop him from reaching out and tucking a stray strand of her that fell out of her messy bun and tuck it behind her ear. She had a natural blush to her cheeks and her eyes were so blue and clear.

"I uhh was thinking about our list." Kevin said his voice unusually high and he had to clear it a few times before continuing, "What do you wonna do first ?" Kevin asked.

Alexis bit her lip and Kevin's eyes were drawn to it almost instantly. Whenever Alexis was thinking she bit her lip Kevin figured this out last night when she bit her lip and he couldn't look away.

"Uhh I was thinking that maybe I could get a form today so I could apply to the academy but I don't know where to get them so maybe if you wonna we could go down to the twelfth and I could ask Montgomery." Alexis said shyly and looked away.

Kevin was shocked he thought this would wait until she actually turn 18 in May but she apparently wants to be in by her 18th birthday.

"Uhh yeah umm okay, sure if you go get dressed we can go now, I need to be in early." Kevin said finishing his coffee and turning towards his room, well he was until he felt her arms come around his neck and realized that she was hugging him but she was gone to quick and he instantly missed her hug and the next thing he knew she was running up the stairs with a happy bounce.

Kevin found himself taking extra care in his appearance this morning and it had absolutely nothing to do with the gorgeous red head getting dressed... okay maybe it had s _omething_ to do with her. Kevin was almost giddy he couldn't stop himself from smiling and he just wanted to see her again and its only been 5 minutes since he last saw her. Kevin was trying to decide which tie and shirt to wear and decided on a light blue button up shirt a dark blue tie and a light brown waist coat and the matching blazer and trousers. Kevin spent 10 minutes on his hair making sure not a hair was out of place.

When Kevin exited his bedroom he came across Alexis sitting on his couch flipping through the TV channels and she looked so at home and that made him even happier then he already was and he was smiling so wide that his grin was threatening to split his face in half but he couldn't care less because she just took his breath away again.

"Do you always take this long getting dressed ?" Alexis asked raising an eyebrow and not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"Not always." Kevin said and noticed her bag was larger then last night. Alexis turned off the TV and saw him looking at her bag with a confused furrow of her eyebrows.

"Oh by the way your not getting your clothes back they're way to comfortable to give up, is that okay ?" Alexis asked suddenly shy towards the end of her sentence.

Kevin stepped forward suddenly in her space and he realized she was wearing perfume and he couldn't pin what it smelt like but he liked it, "Well what if its my favorite shirt ?" Kevin whispered.

"I'll buy you a new one." Alexis smirked, realizing he was just joking with her and decided to join in.

"What if I don't want a new one." Kevin said stepping a little closer and his eyes flickered down to her lips.

"Then give me a different shirt and I'll give you this one." Alexis said confidently also stepping forward.

Things were suddenly intense and they both realized it, there was a foot of space between them and Kevin could feel Alexis' breath on his face and he looked at her lips again, she was biting her lip and Kevin groaned.

"What ?" Alexis whispered.

"I think you know what." Kevin said leaning in slightly beginning to close the difference.

Their lips were almost touching when Alexis' phone rang and they both jumped apart from each other like they were burned and Alexis' blush was obvious due to her pale skin.

Alexis looked at the caller ID and saw it was her dad and sighed.

"You should uhh answer that." Kevin said clearing his throat and Alexis nodded.

"Hey dad."

 _"Hey pumpkin."_

There was an awkward silence and Alexis used it as her chance to look over at Kevin who was finding his keys but he looked clumsy and she had to suppress her laugh at him. _oh he was just adorable when he's like this_. Alexis needed to stop using the term adorable because he was anything but with his chiseled jaw and slight stubble and his wide shoulders he may not be the tallest of me but he was still tall.

Alexis was brought back to her current conversation when she heard her dad talking again.

 _"Can I uhh see you today ?"_ Castle asked hesitantly.

"Uhh yeah sure I'm stopping by the precinct for a bit today so I'll see you then."

" _What time ?"_

"About half an hour an hour." Alexis said noticing Kevin by the door with his coat on keys in hand and her coat in the other.

 _"Okay. Why are you going to the precinct ?"_ Castle asked his curiosity winning.

"I need to talk to Montgomery. Bye dad I need to go." Alexis waited for his _'Love you pumpkin'_ and replied with a 'love you to' and then her and Kevin were off.

They were in the car when Alexis hesitantly asked "Kevin if I'm not ready to go back ho-"

Kevin cut her off "You can stay as long as you want."

"You sure I'm not intruding or anything."

"Alexis the day I think you intruding is the day I've gone mad. I want you there and I like having you there."

Alexis blushed and the rest of the car ride was in silence.

They arrived at the precinct 40 minutes later deep in conversation about whether Thor is stronger or Hulk.

"No it's thor he's a god for crying out loud." Alexis said he eyes wide and mouth open her hands out trying to get him to understand.

"No way its hulk 'Hulk smash'" Kevin said trying to sound like Hulk.

Alexis rolled her eyes "Okay so your a dork and Thor is stronger lets leave it at that." Alexis said rounding the corner and walking straight to Montgomery's office.

"This is not over Alexis Castle I'm telling your Hulk is stronger."

Alexis turned around and stuck her tongue out before entering Montgomery's office.

"Miss Castle please take a seat." Montgomery said shaking her hand and indicating to the seat opposite his desk. Alexis looked out the window and she saw her dad, Beckett and Esposito looking into the window not so subtly, Montgomery saw what she was looking at and went to close the blinds and Alexis smiled gratefully at him.

"So I understand you want to talk." Montgomery started off.

"Actually I need something." Montgomery's eyebrows lifted at the confidence in her tone. "I'm hoping to apply to the academy by the end of the month and I was hoping I could have an application form please." Alexis said. She was starting to lose her confidence because she started to go quiet near the end but she was determined to keep eye contact.

Montgomery leaned forward on his desk and crossed his hand in the middle. "Why do you want to apply ?" Montgomery asked.

Alexis smiled at this question "Sir there is nothing else I've wanted to do since I was about 9 or 10 and I've worked so hard to be capable tp doing this job."

Montgomery smiled and jotted something down on a pad that seems to have appeared out of no where. "Does your dad know ?"

Alexis paled slightly at this and Montgomery took that as his answer "I'm taking that's a no." Alexis shook her head no.

"Alexis what makes you think you can do this job ?"

"I have 3 black belts in 3 different types of fighting and in the process of getting my fourth and on top of that I want to help people and I'm stubborn as hell just asked my dad and on top of that I can do anything I put my mind to and that includes this." Alexis said. Why did she feel like she was being interrogated ?

"Alexis I just don't know what to say." Montgomery said.

"Oh" Alexis took this as a bad sign.

"Alexis I'm just not sure that I should give you this form."

"Why ?" Alexis asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want you to see how awful people can be and on top of that you want me to let you apply to a high risk job without your family even knowing, what am I supposed to say to that ?" Montgomery said truly not knowing what to do.

"Sir all due respect but you don't know me, I have no friends and people deliberately trip me in hallways and I know that's nothing but my dad doesn't know me as well as everybody thinks and I'm not even staying at home at the moment. Just let me prove to you that I am capable I will do anything please." Alexis said standing up at the end to emphasis her point.

Montgomery stood up and placed his hands on his desk so he was leaning over it, "I'll give you the application Alexis but if you don't pass that academy with top scores I won't let you into my precinct and I will make sure no precinct will let you in do you understand ?" Alexis nodded "And you will tell your father."

"I was going to tell him if I got in." Alexis said. Montgomery nodded.

Montgomery went into his desk and pulled papers out of his desk draw and put them in an envelop with NYPD written in bold in one corner and wrote her name in the middle. He handed it over to her and Alexis couldn't smile anymore otherwise her face would split into two.

"You'll make a fine Detective Miss Castle." Montgomery said and Alexis nodded saying her thanks and exited his office with a spring to her step and she noticed people were still staring at her and she looked down and then searched for Kevin and went to stand by his desk.

"Hey Kev I'm going to the library for a bit can you pick me up after work please ?" Alexis asked and Kevin nodded. Kevin noticed she was holding an envelop and pointed to it and Alexis nodded with a smile.

Alexis turned around and saw her dad and he walked towards her his eyes shining.

"Hey." He said nervously with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Alexis said not looking at him.

"How are you ?"

"I'm good and you ?"

"I'm good." He said and when she looked at him and he smiled. "So uhh what time will you be home tonight ?" Castle asked.

Alexis frowned and took a step back and crossed her arms "Dad I'm not coming home tonight." Alexis said quietly not wanting to make their personal issues public.

"Where else are you gonna stay ? You seriously don't expect me to let you stay at his house again tonight." Castle said frowning.

"Let me ? Dad I'm 17 and I don't need your permission I'll come home when I'm ready." Alexis said her voice still quiet.

"Alexis Castle you are still under 18 and that means you are not an adult yet so yeah you do need my permission." Castle said his voice getting louder attracting the attention of many people walking my but especially Beckett, Esposito and Ryan's attention. Ryan stood up and stood next to Alexis defensively, he couldn't explain it but he just had to be close in case anything happened he knew it wouldn't but he just couldn't explain it. Beckett and Esposito stood next to Castle and just looked.

"Careful dad the way things are going I'm not sure I'm coming home."

"Careful Alexis Castle I am still your father and I will not have you talking ot me like that."

"I'm coming home tonight to get some of my things now I need to go bye dad." Alexis said about to walk away but was stopped by a voice coming from Montgomery's office.

"Miss Castle I assure everything is okay." He said starting to walk towards them.

"Yes sir."

Montgomery nodded and noticed that Kevin was being particularly defensive. "Detective Ryan you don't look so good why don't you take a few days off."

Kevin was confused for a moment before he realized what the captain was doing and nodded saying his thanks and then they both walked away from everyone's shocked expressions.

They were both just happy they had each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Alexis and Kevin were sitting silently in his car when Kevin saw that her eyes were glistening with un-shed tears.

"Alexis." Kevin whispered in only a way he could and Alexis just broke down and Kevin pulled her closer which proved to be difficult considering they were sitting in his car. "Tell me what's wrong." Kevin said.

And with that Alexis began to pour her heart out, "I'm just so scared because I love him and he never acts like this and your my best and only friend and he can't see that because he thinks I have friends and he doesn't know people trip me up in hallways and he doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does and I just want him to understand but he can't without me telling him everything and I don't want to do that because then he is going to be sad and angry and all sorts of emotions and I miss my daddy but I don't want to go home just for him to yell at me and just me and judge you." Alexis rushed out and she spoke so fast Kevin thought she didn't even take a breath.

"He'll understand, family always understands and that's what you need to know. He loves you and he is just trying to protect you but he doesn't know how much our friendship means because he doesn't know how bad everything is and you need to tell him but only when your ready and Alexis you need to know this I will always be here no matter how much he doesn't want me to and that most probably seems a bit disrespectful but Alexis I can't imagine life without you. I feel very close to you and I feel like I can be very open with you and I can't understand it but I know without a doubt I want to be close to you forever and I don't think I will survive you being gone not ever no matter how long, a day, a week or a year I just can't stand having a day without you in it, I can't even imagine a day where I don't see and talk to you. Alexis you mean more to me then you know." Kevin said.

Alexis couldn't look away, this man is pouring his heart out to her and she is just staring at him and she doesn't know what to do either so she does the only thing she can do and slowly lean forwards and watches as his eyes widen at what she is doing but then they soften and all she can see is love in his eyes but now their lips are a breath apart and they both look down at each others lips and Kevin closes the distant between them and Alexis is left speechless. Her first kiss is with Detective Kevin Ryan in the 12th precinct parking lot and then he is pulling away and Alexis brings a hand up to her lips and she looks at him but then she blushes but she doesn't want to look away form this gorgeous man in front of her.

Kevin looks at Alexis and watches as her pale cheeks blushed and he smiled slightly. She had the softest lips and he can still feel her lips on his lip and they had kissed and it was the best kiss of his life and it was basically just a peck but longer and it was just so perfect and beautiful. He wants to kiss her again but he can't because they are in his car in the twelfth precinct and he wants to kiss her properly. He clears his throat and they are still caught in an intense staring match and he wants to take her somewhere but he doesn't want to look away. He can't pick which.

"I want to take you somewhere but I don't want to look away." Kevin said in a quiet voice not wanting to break the magic between them.

"I understand your predicament because I don't want to look away but we need to leave the precinct." Alexis said also speaking quietly.

Neither of them could explain it but they felt the magic of the moment that just happened between them and they didn't ant to move and both of them never wanted to leave this moment but they knew they had to that didn't mean they couldn't prevent leaving the moment though.

"Where did you wonna go ?" Alexis asked.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone." Kevin said.

In an unspoken agreement they both looked away and put their seat belts on. They both had this happy silly grins on their faces and they kept looking out of the corner of their eyes at each other. Kevin couldn't take it anymore, deciding he could drive with one hand he reached over and took her hand resting it on the arm rest between them. Alexis blushed and stared at their hands. Kevin looked at their hands to and couldn't think they were a perfect match her small pale hand in his large only slightly tanned hand.

"That would be a great photo." Kevin said and Alexis looked up at him, shocked that he had spoken and then his words registered and she pulled out her Iphone and snapped a photo of their hands. "Lemme see." Kevin said wanting desperately to see it.

Alexis smiled and showed him the picture and he was right it was a good photo and he smiled. "Send it me please." Kevin said and Alexis nodded and smied at him and quickly sent him the photo and his phone beeped. Alexis picked his phone up and went to open the text knowing it was from her but there was a password.

"Whats your password ?"

"1402" He said and Alexis smiled. "Whats yours ?"

Alexis smiled "I was thinking of changing it do you mind if I use your password as mine to ?" Alexis asled shyly.

Kevin smiled "We're going to be one of those super cheesy couples aren't we ?" He asked.

"Does that mean we're a couple then ?" Alexis asked shyly.

"I want to be your boyfriend do you want to be my girlfriend ?" Kevin asked feeling slightly silly for using 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' to explain their relationship.

"I do." Alexis said and smiled leaving across to give him a kiss on the cheek. Kevin smiled.

They spent the rest of the car ride in a magical silence.

They had been driving for about an hour when they pulled up outside of a farm and Alexis was breathless. The land was large and there were even some rees going aorund the edge and she could see horses and cows and pigs and chickens. Then a sign caught her eyes and Alexis snapped her head bacl to stare at Kevin her mouth open in an 'O' shape.

"Don't say it." Ryan said.

"Kevin Ryan you were bought up on a farm." Alexis said clearly excited.

"Yes an no one needs to know that." Kevin said.

"Oh Kev this is so great on so many levels." Alexis said.

Kevin looked over at her and couldn't help but smile at the excitement in her eyes.

"Its cold outside so we won't be able to go out but there is this amazing fireplace in the living room and you'll love Ma and Dad oh and my sisters might be there but they are pretty great. June is closer to your age then any of them she is turning 20 in a few days and there is going to be this meal and hopefully you can come if you want but it's not really up to me Ma runs the family." Kevin said and seeing Alexis' panicked eyes he quickly reassured her "Don't worry they'll love you." He said bringing her hand up to his mouth to kiss.

"It's weird we've only just made it official an hour ago and now I'm meeting your family. What will they think of out age difference and what if they don't like me ?" Alexis said clear;y starting to panic so Kevin put his hand on her shoulder letting go of her hand to pub her shoulder lightly to calm her down.

"Don't worry my parents are 9 years apart so they can't really say anything and they'll love you, you're great and smart and beautiful and crazy talented."

Alexis smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips but pulling back almost instantly.

"Come on." Kevin said getting out of the car and meeting Alexis round the other side and holding out his hand for her to take, both of them nervous as hell but both of them were too happy to care and so an adventure began.

They just didn't know it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Alexis and Kevin walked up the steps to the front door and Kevin opened it indicating for Alexis to go first and she smiled at him and he followed in behind her.

When Alexis walked in she was standing opposite a staircase and to her right was a living room. It had a cream carpet and the walls were wallpaper. From what Alexis could see the living room was very large. Alexis couldn't continue to look though because an elderly woman appeared from down the hallway next to the staircase wearing an apron her arms open wide walking towards Kevin and embracing him in a hug.

"Oh Kevin how lovely to see you" She turned and looked at Alexis "And who is this lovely young lady ?" She asked.

"This Ma is Alexis." Kevin said grinning at her and Alexis smiled at the elderly lady "Alexis this is Ma" He said.

"Call me Mary dear." She said a d swatted Kevin with a dish towel that she had been wiping her hands on.

Mary had short white hair and was only a bit taller then Alexis and she had the same blue eyes as Kevin. She could see the resemblance.

"Its lovely to meet you." Alexis said politely and extended her hand but Mary just frowned and shoved her hand away, Alexis suddenly got worried what if she had done something wrong ? Did she say something ? But Alexis couldn't continue thinking because Mary was hugging her.

"Dear in this family we hug." She said with an amused tone to her voice and led them down the hallway to a cozy looking kitchen where there was a wooden dinning table with about 10 chairs and the kitchen counter also ad chairs there.

"I was making a cake when I heard the car pulled up, I hope you like chocolate otherwise you have to leave." Mary said and Alexis' head shot up and she was about to start speaking when Kevin interrupted her.

"She's joking calm down and Ma Alexis loves chocolate." Kevin said smiling and Alexis had to take a few deep breaths to try and Calm down. "I'm going to show her around Ma." Kevin said grabbing Alexis' hand and pulling her out of the kitchen.

"Okay Hun but leave all doors open." She said grinning at him.

"Real modern day comedian you are Ma." Kevin said sarcastically quickly leading Alexis out of the room with a slight blush to his cheeks and Alexis grinning at him she was also blushing and Kevin led to her to the living room.

The living room was much larger then Alexis thought and she could see a wall full of photos of the family. She saw a photo of Kevin when he must have been a teenager and she smiled at the image. He had pimples and he looked slightly awkward. There was a large fireplace opposite the wall of photos and there was even more on the mantle piece. The fireplace was stone and all the furniture was pointing towards it. The sofas didn't match some had patterns and some were just simple colors.

"My Ma she is a joker no matter how embarrassing I love her ya know. I wish I could here more I love being home but being a Detective for the NYPD I had to move into the city and I can't come home as much because of the crazy hours. But Ma she just never stops joking." Kevin said scratching at his head and grabbed her hand leading her to the next room which had a TV in it and a sofa and a few bean bags for people to sit on. "This is the movie room. Ma likes that the living room is so cozy and there are no distractions so people actually have to talk to each other."

Kevin led her over to the stairs and they walked up and Kevin saw school photos going up the stairs.

"There are 2 bathrooms which isn't easy when you have 5 sisters, all together there was eight of us in this house and let me tell you they used to take forever in the bathroom putting their make up on." Kevin said laughing and Alexis smiled at him. He led her to a room near the end of the corridor and they turned right. "This used to my room." Kevin said and Alexis stopped as she took in the bookshelf of books and his plain sheets and a few comic books that were on the bedside table.

Alexis walked over to his bookshelf and saw he had Harry Potter and picked it up and turned to him lifting a questioning eyebrow. "I keep them here for reasons I can't remember but now it just feels weird to move them. I love to read whether it is an actual book or a comic book I don't mind but I love the images a good book can create and how the words can be so hypnotic and I just can't explain it."

"I understand what your trying to say." Alexis said softly and walked over to the desk she could see opposite his bed and saw a notebook placed neatly in the middle with 3 pens placed besides it.

"We could never afford a computer or any of that stuff so I wrote all my essays by hand and got into the habit of keeping my desk tidy when I accidentally gave my history teacher half a history essay and half a french essay lets say that was interesting." Kevin laughed.

Kevin walked up to Alexis and stood behind her "You being quiet are you okay ?" Kevin asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine its just, I've never seen this side to you and its interesting to see how you grew up and I don;t know how to react and I'm trying to absorb everything because I don't want to miss anything. And I want to show you all of my child hood memories and I want to show you around the loft but I can't because dad is angry and you've already been there and its not the same and dad has most probably told you more then a few slightly embarrassing things about my childhood and-" Alexis was cut off when his lips met hers and she melted, caught completely by surprise.

Alexis put her hands on his shoulders not knowing where to put them but to also keep her balance when she went onto her tip toes to try and deepen the kiss slightly and she felt Kevin's lips moving against hers and she sighed. Kevin took that as the moment to gently bite her bottom lip and then sooth it with his tongue before pulling away.

Alexis' eyes were still closed when he pulled away and Kevin smiled at her and watched as she slowly began to smile.

Alexis slowly lifted her hand to her lips where they were tingling and when she opened her eyes and saw Kevin looking at her she blushed and looked away shyly and Kevin tilted her chin up with his fingers, "You blush a lot." He said smiling at her.

"You make me blush a lot so technically its all your fault." Alexis smiled cheekily and he gasped in mock offence.

"Alexis Castle I don't believe it is my fault after all, all I done was kiss my girlfriend." Kevin said and the word made his heart stutter. Alexis Castle was _my_ girlfriend.

"Hey its not my fault if you recall I have't been doing this whole kissing thing for ages well nearly two hours now." She said and Kevin smiled at her. They both jumped when they heard a voice near the door.

"Well if you two love birds are done Ma said the cake is ready." A woman in her early thirties said. She had the brown hair and blue eyes. _Did everyone in this family have blue eyes ?_ Alexis asked herself. She was slightly tanned and also taller then her.

"Gwen nice f you to make things awkward." Kevin said clearing his throat.

"Hi I'm Gwen Kevin's older sister." She said walking into the room and hugging Alexis who was stunned for a moment before remembering they were a hugging family and quickly hugged her back.

"Alexis." She replied and she looked to Kevin when she let go.

"Kev you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend she's lovely. Gorgeous hair and blue eyes looks like we can pass that on." She said and both Kevin and Alexis' jaws jumped ad she laughed at them before walking away.

"Why is it that my family see it necessary to embarrass me every chance they get." Kevin asked looking up at the ceiling. Alexis laughed at him and went to walk out of the room but as she passed him she patted him on the cheek and he tried to bite her fingers making her laugh and run away with Kevin chasing her.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they could hear voices coming from the living room "Family must be here." Kevin said as he held her hand and pulled her into the living room.

When they walked in Alexis was shocked by how similar the Kevin siblings looked except one, one person had blonde hair instead of brown and Alexis was slightly curious. Everyone looked up as they entered and there was around 5 faces including Mary and Gwen who was gossiping to each other. The blonde stood up and by now Alexis was prepared for hugs as the blonde woman hugged her.

"Hey I'm Anna." She said. Her and Anna was around the same size. "I'm Kevin's younger sister by around a year." Alexis frowned "Well 11 months but it is so much easier to say around a year." She clarified and Alexis smiled.

Next she was hugged by a taller woman with copper highlights in her brown hair "I'm Bella." She said and smiled before walking away and last Alexis was hugged by a small woman.

"I'm Cassidy and I'm second to youngest." She said which kind of explain her height.

When everyone was sat down Kevin stepped forward and introduced Alexis whilst putting an arm around her shoulders "Everyone this is Alexis." He said and led her towards a spare sofa and they sat down and Kevin dropped his arm and held her hand instead.

"That's it that's all we get ?" Anna said.

"Ye-" Kevin began to say but Gwen interrupted her.

"No I caught these two lovebirds kissing in Kevin old room." She said smirking at her older brother and Kevin glared and Alexis blushed.

"Kevin I thought I said to leave the door open." Mary said joining in on the joking.

"It was Ma, now lets move on shall we." Kevin said and noticed how red Alexis was and how wide her eyes were and squeezed her hand and Alexis looked up at him realizing and squeezed his hand back smiling slightly.

They were at Kevin's parents for hours before they left and Alexis had slowly relaxed and started to participate in conversations and learning a lot about Kevin like when he was younger he at a pickled egg and was sick an hour later so since then he can't even smell a pickled egg or there was the time when Mary and Thomas (Kevin's dad) had left the house for a few hours because Jessica (The oldest sister) had broken her wrist because she slipped in the snow and Kevin and his siblings bought a sleigh inside and put it at the top of the stairs and sleighed down the stairs and landing outside however it failed and Kevin landed in front of a wooden post and knocked three teeth out.

When it came time to say good bye Alexis was slightly sad to leave but knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw them.

"Kev your family is great." Alexis said with a big smile on her face and Kevin smiled back. "Kev I think I might go home tonight and try and fix things between me and dad." She said.

Alexis had been thinking for the past few hours that she wanted to fix things with her dad being with Kevin's family had made her realize that she didnt' want to keep fighting with him.

"If that is what you want but if you want me to come and get you just give me call and I'll be on my way. I'm happy that you want to make things beter with your dad." Kevin said.

Alexis smiled and leaned over the armrest to kiss him on the mouth. They were still at Kevin's parents house but no one could see them.

Kevin was shocked at first but quickly participated and kissing her hard and when he felt Alexis' tongue move against him own lips he moaned and quickly pulled away shocked and Alexis smirked at him.

"Your not blushing." He said not having any control over his mouth.

"Neither are you." She said quietly.

They were staring at each other for a god few minutes before they heard Gwen shout out of one of the windows, "Are you ever leaving or do you want a cup of coffee." Alexis laughed and Kevin shook his head and beeped his horn before driving off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Alexis slowly walked up to the lost door and opened it. She looked around and saw that her dad and Beckett were sat on the sofa and they quickly turned their heads to see her standing awkwardly at the door.

"Pumpkin." Castle said in a relieved breath and went to hug her but she put her hands up. His face shattered and Alexis had to look away.

"We need to talk dad." Alexis said and her voice left no room for argument. She walked over to the sofa and motioned for him to sit which he did speechlessly and Beckett went to get up and leave but Alexis motioned for her to stay.

"Dad you had no right to treat me like that and I realize I shouldn't have spoken to you like that but I have never given you a reason to doubt me and that hurt when you did. Dad I am responsible and I know when something isn't right but Kevin is my friend and I won't let you go all papa bear on me just because he is 8 years older after all aren't you and Beckett 10 years apart." Castle went to interrupt but Alexis held up her hand silencing him. "Dad you should really thank Kevin after all because of him I'm here and trying to work things out and I would really appreciate it if you would stop trying to decide who my friends are and dad I love you and I never wanted to leave home but sometimes you just don't understand."

And with that Alexis picked up her bag where she had left it by the door and went upstairs to her room she sat down on her bed and got Kevin's clothes out from last night and sat them in her lap and she smelt him. She smelt the old whiskey and books which she never thought she would smell on him. Kevin Ryan a book nerd like her who would have thought, Alexis smiled at the memories from last night all the way to when he was dropping her off and he gave her that amazing good bye kiss that had her smiling and her eyes closed never wanting it to end.

Alexis pulled out her Iphone and typed in her password and smiling.

 ** _Alexis : Talked to dad and Beckett hopefully everything will be okay, miss you xx_**

Kevin read it almost instantly Alexis saw and smiled. Alexis thought of something she needed to ask him.

 _ **Kevin : Why was Beckett there ? Miss ya to xx**_

 _ **Alexis : Don't know but she heard my speech to dad to, are we hiding out relationship from everyone ?xx**_

Alexis needed to know she didn't want to hide but she thought it would be a good idea to keep it a secret for a while because she knew no one would approve no matter how much everyone knew them. She wanted to tell everyone wanted to go places with him and she wanted to spend another night with him but she knew she couldn't, not now not if she wanted to try and make things better with her dad. Alexis wished she could have a best friend to talk to besides Kevin but she didn't and she just wanted to talk about how he made her feel and how she just wanted her dad to be okay with everything if they were to tell people but she knew he wouldn't. Alexis' thoughts were interrupted but the chirp of her phone and a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Alexis yelled before checking her phone.

 ** _Kevin : Only if you want to. Is it wrong that I just want to keep it a secret for a while you know to start to solve our mystery ?_**

Alexis smiled and that is when she looked up at the person in her room only to be shocked by who was standing at the end of her bed. Detective Beckett was in her room.

"You know I was seventeen once to." She said stroking the end of Alexis' bed where a soft blanket sat "and I remember what it was like to fall in love and argue with my dad and a whole lot of other stupid things I did." She said.

Alexis smiled and looked down at her phone when it buzzed and she smiled at the message.

 _ **Kevin : You can tell me if I'm being silly or too much. Hey that reminds me we need to add to our list go rock climbing xx.**_

"Who's that." Beckett asked sitting at the end of her bed and Alexis looked up smiling.

"Detective it's nice of you to come up but if your just snooping for dad or he sent you please don't pretend." Alexis said.

"Why would he send me up he's still pacing downstairs saying _'when did she grow up and when did she start being to reasonable.'_ and a whole bunch of other things but I thought I would come see you." Beckett said.

"It's a boy." Alexis answered quietly and she smiled at her phone seeing the picture of her and Kevin holding hands.

"What's his name ?2 Beckett asked tilting her head to the side.

"I can't tell you." Alexis said looking away sadly.

"Alexis are you in trouble ?" Beckett asked worriedly moving to sit closer to Alexis on the bed and she put a gentle hand on her knee.

"No no nothing like that it's just no one would approve and were both going through some stuff even though he won't tell me but it's just easier for now and were okay with that." Alexis finished tilting one side of her mouth up trying to make it look like she doesn't really care but she does and Beckett could see it and the pain in her eyes at having to lie to everybody and not tell them who this person is.

"Alexis talk to me." Kate said in that tone only a mother could and Alexis looked up and she wanted to cry she did but she didn't know how much she could tell Kate without her telling her dad and she didn't want her dad to know how bad things were. "I won't tell your father if that is what your worried about."

"You promise." Alexis whispered.

"Promise."

After Beckett's promise Alexis opened up, "School sucks I have no friends people trip me up in hallways and when I'm out in public, people are forcing me to do their homework to and Kevin is my best friend and it's weird because we've only been talking for about a week but it feels so right and I'm happy when I'm with him and he understands and he treats me for me an not because I'm ' _Richard Castle's'_ daughter and he is the first I can remember and we have a lot in common and he makes me feel better."

Beckett smiled at her "It sounds like you have a crush on Kevin."

 ** _Alexis : Talking to Beckett think I might tell her not sure help reply ASAP !xx_**

Beckett watched as Alexis typed out a message on her phone and watched as she avoided eye contact "is there something I should know ?"

 ** _Kevin : Do what feels right at the end of a day no one is going to keep me from you Alexis xx._**

"This is the bit I didn't want you or dad to know about or anyone at the moment." Alexis said and when she looked up at Beckett she hesitated.

"Alexis you can tell me anything." Beckett said.

"Me and Kevin we're kinda you know" Alexis said doing a motion with her hands.

"Have you two had sex ?" Beckett said leaning forwards as if they were telling a secret and Alexis blush deep red head to toe and her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly.

"No no we've only kissed." Alexis said and when Beckett's jaw dropped Alexis started to blush again. "We made it official today and we went out and I met his family." Alexis said.

"Alexis are you sure you want to get involved with Kevin ?" Beckett asked slightly worried. She knew Kevin was a nice guy and would never hurt her but she just had to make sure.

"Are you sure you can hide form my dad and his feelings forever ?" When Beckett looked down Alexis had her answer "You feel the chemistry between you and dad and I feel the chemistry between me and Kevin the difference is that me and Kevin jumped into it together you just can't see that my dad would happily jump into it with you." Alexis said in a soft voice.

"Does he make you happy." Beckett asked.

Alexis smiled and thought of how happy she has been since she had started to talk to him and et to know him and how she has opened up to him and she feels better. She remembered on their car ride back into the city that when she put the radio on and a Taylor Swift song was playing and how Kevin had deliberately sung off tune just to make her smile and laugh and he soon had her joining in.

"Beckett he makes me as happy as when you inhale your first cup of coffee." Alexis said and Beckett smiled at her.

Beckett moved to the other side of Alexis' double bed and laid down and pushed Alexis back so she was doing the same and they both turned on their sides to stair at each other.

"Tell me about your relationship." Beckett said.

"We have a list of things were going to do together within a year, and he is a massive book worm just like me and he does anything to make me laugh and smile. Once on the street we accidentally walked into each other and he saw how upset I was and we talked and I was saying how I was going to go to the library and he said he needed a book but when we got to the steps of the library he wan't walking in and I turned around and asked him why and he confessed that he didn't actually need a book which is a bit creepy but now that I know him more I think it is kind of sweet." Alexis said.

Beckett smiled and gave her a look that had Alexis worried "Is he a good kisser ?" Beckett asked feeling like she was a teenager again.

Alexis blushed again and was getting slightly annoyed at herself she thought this whole blushing thing was over. "I don't really have anything to compare to but from what I've felt he is a fabulous kisser and he thinks its funny because I blush so much but he forgets that he is 25 and has kissed more then one girl before whereas I have only ever kissed him before." Alexis said.

Beckett frowned "What about Ashley ?" Beckett asked and Alexis looked away.

"Uhh he never existed, none of my 'friends' did I made them up so dad wouldn't get worried so I got a park time job last year and saved up and once a month I stay in a hotel or go out for a meal when I say I'm out with friends."

"Alexis why don't you tell him this stuff ?" Beckett asked quietly.

"Because he thinks he knows me and it is dad and he is going to go way over the top and I don't want him to worry or anything ike that." Alexis said like it was the simplest of things in the world.

"How does he not know this ?" Beckett asked.

"Easy at first it was hard to hide with dad being home all the time but when he started working at the precinct he wasn't at home so much so I could get away with it."

"Why did you talk to Montgomery this morning ?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Alexis replied frowning slightly.

"I have a lot to catch up on apparently." Beckett said. "So are you going to tell me."

"If I tell you you can't tell dad." Alexis said and she saw all the questions fluttering in the Detective's eyes.

 _ **Alexis : When did Kate start asking so many questions ?xx**_

 _ **Kevin: She's a cop it's what she does or maybe she is just being nosy, DO NOT TELL HER ABOUT THE FAMILY FARM I'll never hear the end of it xx**_

 _ **Alexis : What if I do whatcha gonna do about it xx**_

 _ **Kevin : I'll take my clothes back xx**_

Alexis laughed at him if that was the best he got. Beckett smiled at Alexis as she watched her texting.

"That Kevin ?" Beckett asked and Alexis nodded. "You going to answer my question ?"

Alexis sighed, she obviously wasn't going to be able to escape the questions of Detective Beckett so she decided it would just be easier to give in. "I was applying to the academy." When Alexis saw Beckett's startled look she quickly continued "It's all I've wanted to do for around 6 or 7 years and I've worked hard to make sure I have every chance of getting there. Dad doesn't know he still thinks I want to be a doctor or a lawyer or something like that."

"I never knew you wanted to be a cop." To say Beckett was stunned would have been an understatement.

Alexis nodded "Yeah Kev is trying his hardest to keep me in New York though." Beckett frowned and Alexis knew she would have to fill in the blanks "I wanted to start at a new precinct where I own't have people looking over me and where I won't feel so intimidated and where I can make my own impression and grow into me and being a cop." Alexis said.

Kate raised an eyebrow "You know New York has more than one precinct right ?" When Beckett said this Alexis laughed remembering that that was what Kevin had said when she had told him what she wanted to do. Beckett was looking at her with curiosity and a small smile to her lips watching her laugh at something obviously funny.

"Sorry it's just... that's what Kevin said when I told him."

When Alexis stopped laughing she just looked at Beckett and pleaded with her "Beckett I am really happy with Kevin, please don't ruin that." Alexis said as tears began to gather in her eyes and Beckett opened her arms and Alexis cam willingly. She never had people to hug her when she cried well she had grams and dad but they were family. She never had anyone who wasn't family and now there were two people hugging her, one who she was in love with and another who her dad was in love with. She had to admit it felt nice talking to people and she could get used to it but she was scared what if she opened up to all these people only for it to end in heart break.

Beckett must have sensed her overthinking because she whispered "Shhh stop over thinking that's my job now go to sleep and you can see Kevin tomorrow."

"Thank you Beckett." Alexis whispered feeling herself drifting off to sleep.

"Call me Kate." She said gently.

Alexis nodded but was soon falling asleep think of Detective Ryan and all the good things that have happened to her in the short time in which they have been speaking an dhow she hasn't been this happy in a long time. He actually wanted to listen to her and Alexis was beyond happy she finally had someone she could talk to and to her it didn't matter that he was 8 years older because she finally had that best friend she has been craving for years. She could feel like she was going to talk to him so much and tell him her deepest desires and fears and what she wants to do in life. She wants to discuss their future, obviously when they have been dating for a good while. And that is another thing which she wants to do she wants to go on a date an actual date where she has to wear a dress and do her make up and hair and feel like a princess.

Alexis picked up her phone and quickly sent a text with Beckett unabashedly reading over her shoulder.

 _ **Alexis : Add to the list go on a date where we have to dress up xx.**_

Alexis put her phone down and slowly fell off to sleep and stayed asleep this time. She didn't hear her phone go off but that was okay because she knew he would know she was asleep its just the way she knew they would be. Alexis was so happy she couldn't bring herself to care about anything. Nothing could bring her down when she had Kevin Ryan in her life.

Alexis was happy at last and nothing could bring her down and she couldn't wait to see Kevin again and begin on their little adventure together. Not knowing where they were going to go but that didn't matter because they were going together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

Alexis was going to go insane if she didn't get out of the loft she decided. She has been going to school and coming home and that's about it besides her messages to Kevin she felt isolated and she missed him to. It was time to get a job she decided but she didn't know where. She sighed and rested her head on the table on top of her class books. She lifted her head and looked around glaring at her surroundings. She quickly stood and got a jacket and her bag and keys quickly leaving the loft, she was hungry so she was going to Remy's.

She got to Remy's 20 minutes later and instantly froze in the doorway, why does this keep happening to me ? She asked no one in articular in her head. They were there the kids from school who have decided to make her life hell, and the people from the precinct and she decided in that moment that there was someone out there who must really hate her to keep putting her in this position.

Kate saw her and waved her over and Alexis smiled and walked over "Hey Alexis what you doing here ?"

"I was slowly going insane at the loft and I was hungry because someone," At this she looked at her dad "forgot to go grocery shopping."

Castle's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead "Sorry pumpkin I'll go tonight."

"It's okay dad don't worry about it."

"Come on Alexis sit down we haven't even ordered yet." Kate said and motioned the seat next to Kevin and Alexis glared at her a bit not enough for anyone to notice and Kate just smirked obviously proud of herself.

Alexis sat down a little awkwardly next to Kevin as everyone scooted round a little. Alexis could hear the kids from the other side of the diner laughing and she self consciously thought it was about her so she tried to remove her self from their line of site slowly shrinking in her seat. She was slouching now and surprisingly this was one of the few things Castle was strict about when she was growing up and she inwardly winced, she could just never win at anything.

"Alexis sit up properly." Castle said and as she slowly sat up she heard the kids laughing grow louder and her breath started to speed up as she tried to ignore them, just trying to block out all the noise they were causing.

A waiter came over to take their orders and then left returning with their drinks but she turned to Alexis and held out a napkin for her and Alexis frowned.

"It's from that table over there." The waiter said and indicated the table of people who were laughing at her. She slowly held out her hand for the napkin and said thank you when she received it. Everyone was looking at her so she slowly put it in her back pocket not wanting anyone to see how broken she is and she didn't want to give those people the benefit of seeing the effect their words have on her.

Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see she had a message from Kevin.

 **Kevin : What does it say ?xx**

 **Alexis : I don't know xx**

Kevin looked at her and slowly held out his hand for the note under the table and Alexis hesitated before slyly handing him the note under the table. When Kevin read the note his cheeks became red with anger, his breathing speeding up.

"Excuse me for a moment please." He said as he slowly got up placing the note on the table in front of Alexis and before she could take it it was too late Kate had it in her hands. Alexis didn't know where to look so she searched for Kevin. He was at the front of the diner talking to their waitress and handing her something as he turned he saw her looking at him and smiled as he walked back over.

 **Alexis : What did you do ? xx**

Alexis text him.

 **Kevin : I said that maybe they shouldn't insult you when you're sat at a table full of cops xx.**

Alexis smiled at how protective he was but she was also slightly annoyed she didn't need someone to fight her battles for her but she took a deep breath and just breathed. She received another text except this time it wasn't from Kevin.

 **Kate : Are you okay ?**

 **Alexis : I don't know.**

Alexis didn't know what to expect from the week ahead but she could never imagine how hard the next year is going to be and she could never have guessed how much it will affect her nor how happy it will make her when all the trouble is over, because she will get her happily ever after no matter how much it takes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : Castle is not mine.**

It was Monday and to say it was busy day would be the understatement of the year. Detective were rushing about and so were uniforms, Montgomery didn't have more then 5 minutes without a phone call and you could tell tension was running high. Detective Kevin Ryan was stood in front of the whiteboard when the distinctive ding of the elevator sounded. Alexis stepped off of the elevator and saw Kevin standing in front of the whiteboard and went over to him mimicking his pose. She crossed her arms over her chest and straightened her back and leaned back slightly. When he sensed her presence and turned around to look at her he saw her mimicking him and he turned fully to face her first with a frown and then a smile as he saw her staring at the whiteboard pretending not to notice him noticing her.

"And what are you doing ?" He asked amused.

"Well Detective I came here to ask if you wanted to go to lunch but it seems you're just a tad bit preoccupied so instead do you want a sandwich ?" She asked finally turning to face him.

"I would love a sandwich I'll have a B-"

"BLT, got it. Is dad or Beckett here ?"

"How'd you know what sandwich I have ?"

"Would you believe me if I said because it's what I have to ?" Alexis said sheepishly which shrugging her shoulders.

"No I wouldn't, how do you know I have a BLT ?"

"I may or may not have seen a week old BLT in your fridge the other night and can I just say that was so grose. I mean a BLT should not look like that. Is it like a cop thing having old take out in your fridges because dad once came home pale as anything because Detective Beckett had a bunch of out of date take out in her fridge and he was saying something about fuzzy bacon. I personally thought it was hilarious until he turned to me serious as anything and said 'Alexis if I ever let the fridge have fuzzy stuff in it check my temperature and then take me to the hospital.' I laughed for like 5 minutes and he just stared." By the time she finished telling the story her eyes were watering from laughing so much.

"When would he ever look in Beckett's fridge ?" Kevin asked amused.

"During the Dunn case and he stayed the night on her couch."

Beckett and Castle came out of the break room, Beckett with her coffee and Castle practically bouncing on his feet all excited about something. When Alexis heard them she turned to look at them and then turned back to Kevin "Well that answers the question you never did ?" When Kevin scrunched his brows in confusion Alexis rolled her eyes and said "Jeez you really are preoccupied. What's up ?" She asked concerned and turned to face him a bit more to show that he has all of her attention.

"Nothing it's just this case ya know it's getting to me and it seems like every lead we get leads to a dead end." He said quietly looking at the floor. Alexis took a step closer to him " Cases like these are hard because it seem like the bad guy will get away and on the rare occasion he does."

"Hey he won't get away. The best detective are on this case especially one blued eyed hunk of handsomeness." Alexis said nudging him and he smiled at her. "See there's a smile."

Castle and Beckett had finally reached them and Beckett looked at Alexis and then smirked and then took a sip of her coffee whilst Alexis blushed and Kevin couldn't look her in the eyes and during all of this Castle remained completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Hey Alexis what you doing here ?" Castle asked as he pulled her into a one armed hug.

"I just stopped by because I was on my way to get lunch and thought I would swing by and ask if anyone wanted a sandwich."

"Look at that my perfect daughter I tell ya Beckett." Castle said proudly whilst Alexis blushed some more.

"So no sandwich for you what about you Detective Beckett ?"

Beckett was about to reply when Castle quickly interrupted them "Hey wait hey now I want a sandwich can I have-"

"Yeah yeah dad I know you'll have all the meats with BBQ sauce and a water, now how about you Detective ?"

"I'm fine Alexis but thank you."

Alexis sighed and rolled her eyes and said everyone's orders "BLT and a orange fanta" she pointed to Ryan "An all the meat sandwich with BBQ sauce and a bottle of water" she pointed to her dad "A turkey, mayo, lettuce and tomato sandwich with a bottle of water and a cola" She pointed to Beckett. Beckett was stood there and about to protest until Alexis waved good bye and said over her shoulder "Be back in twenty." And then she was gone. Kevin staring at her lovingly, Castle staring at her proudly, and Beckett still opening and closing her mouth like a fish. When Beckett finally caught up with what just happened she pulled out her phone and sent Alexis a text.

 _Kate : Alexis and Kevin sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G._

 _Alexis : Real mature Detective._

Alexis rolled her eyes when she saw the text and continued on her way to the sandwich shop.

Twenty minutes later, like she said, she walked back into the precinct with six sandwiches and seven drinks and when the team saw her they practically swarmed her accept Beckett who remained at her desk. Once the boys had gotten their sandwiches and went to one of the conference rooms to eat she went to Beckett and sat down in her dads seat and handed Beckett her sandwich and two drinks and Beckett thanked her and they both ate their sandwiches out there.

"So how's Kevin ?" Beckett asked with a smirk.

"How's my dad ?" Alexis replied with a raised eyebrow and Beckett started coughing.

"Uhh he's good he's good." Beckett said.

"Kevin is great. You tell my dad how you feel yet ?"

"And I thought this conversation was awkward whenever I have this conversation was awkward whenever me and Lanie have this conversation."

"Suck it up buttercup you wonna know about Kevin and I wonna know about you and my dads ever blooming relationship. So spill." Alexis raised an eyebrow and took another bite of her sandwich.

"Fine. It's confusing as hell. He think I'm going out with Josh but he is going out with Gina. But I have these feelings for him and that scares me." Kate mumbled into her sandwich.

"You should try and just drop subtle hints that your into him."

"Yeah as if undoing my top isn't a hint enough."

"Um excuse me what did I miss here ?"

"Alexis if you only knew." Beckett smirked at her.

"Detective Beckett you are just getting more and more interesting by the day." Alexis smiled at her.

"Good to know." And with that they both finished their sandwiches.


End file.
